


四人牌局

by Hikaryu



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M, VD
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 15:41:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19298743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hikaryu/pseuds/Hikaryu
Summary: 斯巴达家四人搓麻，混杂一点VD小肉渣。算是有一点点NV酱？





	四人牌局

但丁最近很苦恼。

不知道是季节的原因还是维吉尔体内哪个奇怪的开关被打开了，这几天他每天就是精虫上脑一样，随时随地都可以把但丁抓住来一发。可能恶魔也会有发情期吧，但丁虽然身体很诚实地配合着，但是太过分了这事务所的生意根本没办法做。

刚结束一轮腰酸背痛地从床上起来想去上个厕所，但丁连睡衣都懒得穿就下了楼——楼上的厕所因为某次他们动静太大而被搞得一团糟现在还没修好——也顾不上会不会被从玻璃窗外面看到，或者有突然来的客户。

还在解手，迷迷糊糊的但丁就感到身后厕所的门被忽地拉开，然后就有个东西往自己屁股眼里塞。内部还没从之前的扩张中缓过来，再加上还留在里面的体液，很容易就被插入了。

“喂！？你干嘛？你没看到我需要点私人空间嘛？？”被两只手臂从后面紧紧搂住的身体挣扎着，但丁手里还握着自己的东西，然而突然从后面进入的刺激让前端臌胀起来而无法顺利排出。维吉尔并没有理会怀里人的抗议，一只手向下摸着抓住了但丁憋屈的排泄器官，开始揉搓起来，也不管手里沾上些许溅出的尿液。

后面的顶撞越来越重，但丁只好撑住墙，面对着坐便器，随着维吉尔的动作摇晃着身体，唇齿间还不由自主地泄出呻吟；下身还被握住，屈辱地在晃动中时不时喷出一点液体。 被维吉尔舔咬着耳廓，身体在难耐的尿意催化下比平常更加敏感，后穴被深入了几下，前面的性器就难以自持地射出了白浊，随之而后的是涌出的淡黄水流。被玩弄得瘫软的身体还被维吉尔抱住贯穿着，直到他完全发泄在里面。

结束之后，维吉尔拖着大喊着“你是变态嘛！？”的但丁去了楼上。

不行，这也太耻辱了。但丁心里想着。于是他开始想办法，怎么样能让维吉尔这种状态缓和下来。

趁着维吉尔睡着的时候，但丁打了个电话给尼禄。

“你给我停啊！！我不想听你说那么多细节！！”怒吼着的尼禄在电话那头听但丁抱怨了自己老爹这样那样快十分钟。

“所以嘛，帮我想想办法。”但丁不敢太大声，以免把楼上的人吵醒了自己又要遭殃。

“啊……对了，前几天我听妮可说她们女孩子几个人最近经常聚在一起玩一种远东传来的游戏。就，四个人，一堆方块一样的牌，能玩很久的样子。上次我打电话给姬莉叶问她在干嘛，她还没好气地说我打扰她。估计这游戏能让那家伙把注意力集中在那些方块上。”

“那就这个了，明天就带来我这儿。”但丁像是看到了希望一般急不可耐。

“不过我还不太会啦，也只是姬莉叶她们缺人的时候补位打过几轮。我可以叫上V， 他好像学的还挺快的。”

“好好好，就这样决定了。你爹好像起来了，我得挂了。”听到了楼上的响动，但丁撂下电话装作无事发生。

然而尼禄可能没有意识到，这种远东游戏在他们将要聚在一起的四个人之中会引发怎样的灾难。

第二天快到中午的时候，门铃被按响了。趴在床上的但丁戳了戳维吉尔让他去开门。

“但丁，我带了昨天说的……”尼禄看着门被打开，顿了一下，“东西来了。”结果是维吉尔，下身只围了一条浴巾。

“啊，是你们啊，好久不见。”维吉尔见是尼禄，后面还跟着V，淡淡地打了招呼让他们进来。

“我说，你就不能穿好衣服？如果是其他人呢，万一是新的客户来询问，岂不是被你吓死。”尼禄责问着正在上楼的维吉尔，顺便把手里提着的一个箱子放下。

“我们跑那么老远来这儿就是为了陪他们俩打牌的嘛？”V坐在沙发上，用脚踢了踢那个箱子。

“你现在这么说，过一会儿还不知道玩的最开心的是谁呢。”尼禄斜着眼对着一脸无所谓样子的V摇着头。

“呀，亲爱的尼禄！V酱！见到你们我好高兴。”但丁从楼上飞奔下来，分别给两人大大的拥抱。

“够了啦，你头发都进我嘴里了。”尼禄推开大猫一般的但丁，“你家有方桌嘛？”

“唔，餐桌行么。”

尼禄去餐厅看了一眼。“有点大，不过也没别的选择了。”

维吉尔被他们叫过去。“我可没兴趣跟你们玩这个。”

“来嘛，听起来很有趣的样子。似乎在远东是很流行的游戏呢。”但丁拽着他的袖子让他在桌边。

“流不流行关我什么事。”维吉尔刚坐下就想走。

“你赢了我就答应你任何要求。”但丁脱口而出。

“这可是排名战，既然如此只要我拿第一就可以了。”维吉尔伸手捏过但丁的下巴，“你就得任由我处置。”

“嚯，原来你知道怎么玩嘛？真巧，我也知道怎么玩。第一肯定是我了。”但丁用手指戳着近在咫尺的维吉尔的鼻子。

“是么？你们真有自信呢。”尼禄插嘴道。

V手指轻杵下巴望着掐着的两人，眼神透着一个 “鶸” 字。

“至少绝对不会输给他的！”双子指着对方的鼻子异口同声道。

 

哗啦哗啦的搓牌声预示着战局的开始。以为东风战就能速战速决也是太天真了。开局尼禄为东家，V为南，维吉尔和但丁依次为西和北。

宝牌指示牌为两条；场风东风；自家东家。自己手中两张宝牌，一张红宝牌。尼禄起手一个南风，稳妥行事。

V拿指尖扫过自己的手牌。 “六筒。”他轻落下一张牌。

这小子怕是要做大牌。维吉尔心里想着，切出一张四万。

“吃！”但丁咻地抓走了那张四万，甩出一套四五六万，弃掉一张九筒。

“碰。”跳过尼禄，V起手拿走但丁的弃牌。

意识到V要用幺九牌，维吉尔留住了手中将要打出的南风。“五索。”

“吃！”但丁又咻地抓走了那张牌，四五六索。

这家伙也太快让人看明白要打什么牌了吧？尼禄心想，不打四五六筒就没事了。

然而但丁扔出了一张五筒。

啥，难道他有两张五筒。尼禄看着那张弃牌，选择了不吃碰，切出一张八筒。

V思索了一下，皱着眉打出了一万。

“立直。”切掉一张安全的一万，维吉尔夹起立直棒落在面前。

这家伙那么快立直了嘛。但丁观望着维吉尔面前的弃牌堆，发现了安全牌。“白版。”

没有人碰。那是当然的了，但丁自己手里本来就有三张白版。

接下来的几巡，维吉尔急切地等着能让自己和的两张牌，或许是体内荷尔蒙的作用使他愈发焦虑。立直和发的暗刻，两张红宝牌，平稳地就能拿到高分。可千万不能让其他人先和了，这是他现在最担心的。

然而立直就导致他无法控制自己的弃牌。像是触碰了雀神的逆鳞，越担心的事情往往越容易发生。

“和！”自己切出的一张两万，以为是非常安全的一张牌了，却被但丁一声惊醒，那种被震雷击中的感觉直冲脑门。

“一气贯通。”但丁翻出自己的手牌，一二三，七八九万，加上吃的四五六万形成了一气贯通。白版的雀头和缺中间牌的听牌（嵌张听牌）又增加了符数。

“2000点。”V把点数记下。

“才2000点嘛！”但丁得意洋洋的表情突然就被泼了一盆凉水。

“吃碰你就少了一番，又没有宝牌，本来你也就1000点。”尼禄耸耸肩，“还是因为他立直你才多了1000，知足吧你。”

“切。”不擅长算分的但丁只能嘟嘟囔囔着洗牌。

放铳这种事情的奇妙之处就在于它能把一个脾性温和的人激怒，更何况一只处于发情期的暴躁半恶魔。维吉尔手里还捏着刚刚收进的牌还没来得及看，不过现在已经没意义了。脆弱的牌被紧紧攥在这只恶魔的手里，只要那只手愿意，下一秒就能捏碎它。但丁还嬉皮笑脸地边洗着牌边调侃维吉尔：“别那么认真嘛，你的魔人角都要戳出来啦你知道吗？”

强烈冲击着鼓膜的震颤，只有V能感受到。但又不同于单纯的杀气，脑中充斥着的是暴戾而淫腻的嘶吼，他很清楚现在维吉尔想要什么，也不加以阻止，只是怜悯地看着还沉浸在游戏中的但丁。

美味的食物就是要让他掉入越深的陷阱最终死死挣扎的时候才更诱人。在维吉尔的意识中萦绕着恶魔的耳语，却像极了V的嗓音。

 

东二局。

回到牌桌上的四人。

V的起手牌并不是很好，但他只想耐心地等待摸牌，毕竟这场牌局对他而言只需静坐一旁观赏好戏。

维吉尔沉默不语，甚至没有任何表情。

但丁扫了一眼场上沉默的三人，轻松地丢出了一张东风。

没人碰。

看着自己手里的宝牌和已经有的几组对子，但丁想着这次可以赢大的了。

尼禄则是有太多可以和牌的选择，在犹豫不决到底扔掉哪张好。

“西风。”尼禄最终决定抛弃这张。

“杠！”自风牌的杠，顺序又回到了但丁。

“……北风。”尼禄打出自家的风牌。

“碰。”紧接着就被V夺去了。

“哇，你碰我家的牌做啥？”尼禄疑惑地看着V。

“你管我？”V自顾自地弃掉一张东风。

维吉尔则铁着脸摸进切出，连着几巡都没讲过话。其实他在弃了一张四万然后下一巡又摸回一个四万，看着自己弃牌都已经能组成七对子的时候，更是平添了几分怒气。

但丁则看准了这次维吉尔扔出的牌。“碰！”六万的刻子。

“你也不怕被人看光了？”维吉尔瞪了他一眼，冷冷地说。

“又不是没被你看光过。”但丁调皮地理了理面前已经亮出的一组杠和一组刻。

尼禄摇着头并不想听这两人说骚话，摸到手上这张七万的时候，丢掉三万就可以听牌了。

V盯着那张丢出的三万。尼禄紧张了起来，什么，不会是点了他的炮吧。时间一秒一秒地过去，尼禄咽着口水。

只见V叹了一口气，放弃了那张牌，伸手从牌山里摸了一张。尼禄脑里的警报也一同消失了。

维吉尔转攻为守，只是在打一些防守的安全牌。

但丁察觉出了维吉尔放弃这局的苗头，这让他更加肆无忌惮。摸到的一张六万让他乐开了花。“杠！”一个加杠，叠在了已经有的刻子上，接着他迫不及待地伸手摸向岭上牌。是的我能预感到！是我要的那张！就像是揭示了开奖的最后一个号码，就跟自己买的彩票上一样的时候，那种仿佛被来自天国的金色光环包围着的飘飘然的感觉。

“岭上开……”但丁正要打出那张岭上牌。

“开你个头啊，和。”尼禄咧着嘴，就这么看着那个好像马上就要飞起来的但丁，“抢杠，六万我要了。”

飞得越高，摔得越死。

但丁默默放下那张岭上牌，伸出双手就掐住了尼禄的脖子。

“我让你来是让你帮我的忙的！不是让你来抬我的杠的！我要掐死你这个小兔崽子！！！”

“怪我嘛？！你自己把牌都亮出来了！”尼禄扣着但丁的嘴就在那儿拉扯着。

“30符，断幺九，抢杠，宝牌一张，3900点。”V默默地记着分。目前尼禄28900点第一，V25000点什么也没做第二，但丁23100点第三，维吉尔23000点第四。

“什么嘛，那维吉尔还是最后啊。”和尼禄扭打在地上的但丁放开手，站起来拍拍裤子上的灰尘。

无视着但丁的调侃，维吉尔理着自己的手牌开始了东三局。自己是东家，手上已有的三张东风，外加三张宝牌的刻子，不紧不慢地打出一张南风。

但丁手里的牌也不简单，大量的索牌自然会选择打清一色。接着就又摸进了一张四索，“西风。”然后切牌弃掉了一张。

尼禄原本只是过来凑数的，不过这个年轻气盛的小伙子很容易就被刚刚赢牌的气氛带动，想也没多想地搅进了这场局。“碰。”自风牌的刻子，丢掉一张白板。

V是很欣赏尼禄这种初生牛犊的性格的，但另一方面又私心想看他被困在双子的斗争中进退两难的样子，就像当时把他卷进尤里森的事情里一样。可爱的家伙就会忍不住想要欺负他，那样的心态。所以呢，这次只能稍微阻挠你一下了。V心想。

尼禄毕竟算是初心者，出牌的套路还是很容易摸透。看着他扔掉幺九牌，V就跟着喂幺九牌，让他和不了。

但丁摸着自己手中想要弃掉的一张万字牌，想着再来一张七索就能听清一色了。当然，在他上一家的维吉尔早早看穿了他的打算。一张索牌都没丢出，也是毫不在乎被别人看光了。

“三筒。”维吉尔弃牌。

但丁想着反正也不打算吃碰，无所谓你维吉尔出什么牌了。内心默念着想要的牌面，而雀神就像是听到了他的祈祷，赐了一张他想要的七索。内心一阵狂喜，“立直！”切掉一张九万。

但是无常的雀神啊，又怎会让人欣喜长久呢？

“和。”维吉尔一声，没有任何波澜。三暗刻计两番，连风牌计两番，三张宝牌计三番，共7番，再加上但丁立直，共计19000点。

但丁瞪大了眼睛。“我tmd都听牌清一色了你给我说你就，我就，我，你等着我一定给你赢回来。”心情如过山车一般从高处滑落谷底的但丁已经语无伦次。他调整着呼吸，手指搔着下巴，抑制着直冲脑门的怒气。连续两局放铳，

故作镇静的维吉尔用眼神的余光瞄着那只炸了毛的大猫，洗着牌的手都在兴奋地颤抖。

东家赢，连续坐庄。

可能运气真的有守恒的原则，而且是麻将这种很容易让人陷入迷信的游戏里，但丁简直无法相信自己面前的手牌。在维吉尔起手弃掉一张北风之后，但丁紧接着就收进四万，切出三筒，宣布立直。

“双立直！”仿佛尾巴都要翘上天，但丁自信满满地落下立直棒。

“真的假的？！”尼禄一脸不相信地甚至想要上去检查他的牌看看这人是不是作假，将信将疑中摸入了自己的牌。想要凑三色同顺但又舍不得弃掉一张宝牌，犹豫中他选择留住宝牌。“三万。”

V虽然已经开始作壁上观，但也并不拒绝能赢牌的可能性。一杯口是稳妥的选择，努力努力还说不定能同时凑到七对子。他想切去南风，但又担心万一坐在南家位置的但丁正好就听这张牌。“发。”

“碰。”还沉浸在赢了不少分的喜悦中，维吉尔不屑于但丁早早立直。想要把分赢回去，那你就来试试。其实就算让但丁赢一次也没什么不好，让他尝一点甜头，下一次咬杀他的时候会更加美味。“一万。”

已经立直只能摸弃收入的牌的但丁紧紧地盯着牌山，小心翼翼地用指腹揉搓着牌面，就像是搓着搓着就会搓出自己听的牌一样。

维吉尔发现了他这个举动。“你以为你能弄出电影里出千的把戏么？”

“什么出千，别提那些有的没的。我这是仪式，能召唤出听的牌。”但丁假装神秘地说着。

“说不定还能召唤出什么邪灵来。”V咧嘴一笑，邪气地看着但丁。

“什么邪灵，别拿鬼怪来吓唬我。”

“哇，拜托，你都砍了多少恶魔的脑袋了，你自己还有一半的血脉呢。”尼禄上下审视着但丁。

“那可不一样。恶魔那种能砍出血来的东西充其量是另一个世界的生物而已，再强也能解决掉。幽灵的这种，看不见摸不着，万一惹上了什么诅咒，打不过打不过。”但丁摇着头摆了摆手。

“连续放铳也是种诅咒吧。”维吉尔插言道。

“那只是运气不好而已！”猛地转身，但丁差点把手指戳进维吉尔鼻孔里。

V想要纠正他，很多时候放铳是可以避免的，如果理解了防守的规则。不过刚启口就作罢了，他觉得让但丁单纯地认为放铳只是运气问题，这样会更有趣。

几巡过后，尼禄还在努力凑着牌，V已经立直，维吉尔则有三张牌可以听。

 “九筒。”尼禄还是一目了然地在打断幺九。

牌山只有五张牌了，这个时候就很担心会不会最后一轮放铳，甚至被河底捞鱼。V紧张了起来，看着桌上已经翻出的牌，捏着手里这张因为自己立直而无法控制的牌，计算着这张牌的安全度。“两万。”

其他人对这张牌没有响应，V松了一口气。

维吉尔打出的八索也没人能和。

为什么不是我要的七索呢！但丁已经待机了将近整整一局了还是都只是和自己想要的牌擦身而过，早先的惊喜早已被急躁和不甘代替了。

尼禄到最后依然没有凑出他的断幺九，为了防止自己最后惨遭放铳，他不舍地拆掉了自己牌，跟着但丁打出了一样的牌。

拿到最后一张的V喜闻乐见地丢出牌，宣布荒牌流局。三家听牌除了尼禄，只能乖乖地向他们各自付出1000点。

“荒牌可还行。我等了一整局就为了一张七索，连个影儿都没有。”但丁气呼呼地把手牌撒了一桌。

“想要七索，来拿啊。”只见维吉尔五指间夹着四张七索在他眼前晃。

“你￥%……%！我*%……！#”

“*&￥%你##￥！@吃！￥#”

……

……

“惨的是我好嘛，你们至少没掉分。”抠了抠耳朵的尼禄无奈地听着双子不停互相污言秽语。

“闭嘴啦你小鬼头。”但丁没好气地回了一句，忙着跟维吉尔两人扭打在地上，就差把牌塞进对方嘴里。

尼禄瞬间就黑下了脸，要不是之前FQ太多被姬莉叶教育不能讲脏话，他现在立马就想竖中指把这两个人一起打一顿。不过气得不行的他还是抓起手边的几张牌，朝着那两个猛往对方脸上挥拳的人狠狠砸过去。

结果就是他也加入了战斗。

V默默地理着牌，看着自己想要看到的画面的出现，乐呵呵地甚至想要找出自己的笔记本把这一幕记下来。“亲爱的日记，今天他们三个人又打了一架，跟我一点关系都没有。”

赤手空拳已经无法满足他们的打斗欲望。维吉尔亮出了阎魔刀的刀刃，反手就向但丁的侧腹砍去，但丁立马唤出魔剑轻而易举地挡住了攻击。背后来自尼禄的魔手冲拳，在维吉尔的脑后划过蓝色的弧线，被低头躲开时差点击中了但丁的脸。三人的混战，但是尼禄明显感觉到维吉尔并没有正视自己，没有直接的攻击，只有躲避和防御。相反，阎魔刀的斩击一次次有力地向但丁劈去，但丁则在对抗中没有太多的经历对付尼禄。这让尼禄很丧气，连打架都这么小看自己。看来只能把这两人一起痛扁一顿了。

事务所的大厅已经被毁得差不多了。废墟之中，被逼到墙角的但丁用魔剑抵抗着阎魔刀近距离的压迫，而不安分的维吉尔则趁机用右腿蹭进他的腿间，还在不断用力向上顶着。被调戏了羞怒的但丁用脚重重踢在维吉尔的小腿上，顺带一个横扫，不料维吉尔侧身到了他的身后，收起阎魔刀，拽住他的头发向后一扯，就像被抓住后颈的猫一样。仰着背，整个胸膛都暴露在维吉尔的攻击范围，和他从上而下的视线里。胸前被刀刃刮破的衣物留出窄窄的缝隙，展露着还在愈合的伤口；撕裂的布料分离出的缝线勒紧了厚实的胸肌，挤出的隆起更是增加了丰满度。腰背向后的弧度将衣服下摆从裤子里拽出来，下腹的肌肉曲线随着呼吸起伏着，向着令人遐想的方向延伸着。  一番打斗之后，肾上腺素激增，再加上还在捣乱的荷尔蒙，让他无法冷静。

尼禄停手在一边思索着这两人到底要干嘛，突然意识到哪里不对的时候，V从后面捂住了他的眼睛。

“走啦走啦，游戏结束了。”

这桌麻将就这样由于不可抗力，个别牌的丢失、损坏以及尼禄知道了这牌被用来干嘛了以后拒绝使用而没有终局。但丁则在自己身下的桌子被两人体重的冲撞晃塌了以后才逐渐意识到周围。

“打个牌而已，我家怎么没了？！？”

 

————是个小花絮————

但丁吃碰到牌都很兴奋。由于用的只是普通的桌子，没有边缘一圈围住的挡板，他每次吃碰顺手一甩，牌就会飞出去。有几次飞的太远，他在沙发下面捞了半天，其他几个人在桌上等了他很久。

但是这人就是不长记性，下次还这样。

“吃碰需要这样的气势啊你们懂不懂？？”他还嫌弃其他人没有搓麻将的热情。


End file.
